


Talented

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Feet, Foot Jobs, Kinktober, Oral Sex, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony really doesn't want to go to the meeting, Pepper is going to make him.  Luckily for Tony, he's always had a talented tongue.





	Talented

**Author's Note:**

> In this room of the house of kink, we have Pepperony. Today's prompt was feet, which admittedly, I am not attracted to. On that, I am very happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> not beta-ed

“Pepper, c’mon, please, please, pleeeasse,” Tony whined, following the red head into her office.

“Tony, no. You can’t skip this event. You skipped the last three and the board members are getting tired of it.”

“I own the company. They can kiss my ass,” Tony muttered, leaning against the door and watching Pepper drop into the plush chair across from her desk.

“They’re investors, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes, loosening his tie. “They smell weird.”

“You smell weird,” Pepper said, toeing her high heels off and leaning back with a groan. She dug her toes into the carpet, eyes closed in relief.

“I take offense to that,” Tony said. “You bought me this cologne.”

Pepper just waved her hand at him, enjoying the moment of having her shoes off too much to argue with Tony.

“C’mon, Pep, there’s gotta be something I can do to convince you to go to this shinding in my stead.”

“Not a damn thing,” Pepper said, lifting one foot and massaging it.

Tony grinned wickedly, pushing off the door. He stalked across the office, dropping to his knees in front of Pepper.

“What are you doing?” she asked warily.

“Helping,” Tony said, giving her a wide eyed innocent look. He took her foot in his hand and gently began kneading at her calf. He watched as she tried to stifle a groan. “You’re far too tense, Ms. Potts. You need to relax.”

“Someone needs to actually do work around here, Mr. Stark,” Pepper said, rolling her eyes. She tried to pull her foot from his grasp but he tightened his grip, never enough to hurt, but enough to let her know that he didn’t want to let go.

“Five minutes says I can get you to relax,” Tony said, grinning at her.

“I doubt it,” Pepper said. “I have work to do.”

“Fine. Three minutes.” Tony kneaded at her calf, calloused hands moving lower. He pressed against her foot, varying the pressure as he stretched her bones. He dug his thumb into the ball of her foot, smirking at the moan that tore its way out of her throat.

“Relaxing yet?” Tony asked, picking up her other foot and putting it in his lap.

“Not yet,” Pepper said, arching her eyebrow. 

“Oh, I like a challenge,” Tony said, focusing on Pepper’s feet. They really were beautiful, as far as feet went. Her toenails were painted a deep blue with a little heart on the tip of her big toe. He smiled, massaging each foot, focusing on the feel of her bones stretching beneath his fingers.

“Thirty seconds, Mr. Stark,” Pepper said wryly. Tony adjusted, cradling Pepper’s left leg in his hands. He kneaded his way up, lifting his eyes to meet hers. His lips curled in a sinful smile and he lifted her leg over his shoulder, eyes never leaving hers as he pressed a kiss against her inner knee.

He heard Pepper’s sharp intake of air and knew he’d won. 

He grinned against her skin, eyes sparkling as he littered her calf and knee with light kisses. His strong fingers kept kneading at her muscles, and she melted into the chair before his very eyes.

“You look very relaxed, Ms. Potts,” Tony purred against her leg, slowly kissing higher. 

“Shut up,” Pepper said with a smile, reaching out and running her fingers through Tony’s downy hair. Tony grinned at her, nosing slowly up her leg. Her other foot rested in his lap and she curled her toes against his thigh, digging them into the muscle. Tony groaned, tightening his thigh as she worked her way inwards, the heel of her foot coming to a halt over his groin.

Pepper dug her heel against him, smirking at the low groan that vibrated against her leg.

“Is that part of your Iron Man suit under there, or are you just happy to see me?” she asked sweetly.

“I’m always happy to see you,” Tony whispered, kissing her knee. His hips rocked slightly and she dug her toes against his covered length. He dropped his hand to her foot, pressing it into his dick as he lifted his eyes from her creamy skin to meet her eyes.

He massaged her foot, using it to stroke his cock through his slacks as he peppered kisses and kitten licks up her thigh. She let out a quiet moan, legs falling open as Tony scooted closer. He pressed his cheek against her thigh, nosing his way under her skirt.

“You better have locked the door,” she moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“Of course I did,” Tony said, nipping at her thigh. He was pretty sure he did anyway. He so wasn’t getting up to check.

Pepper managed to undo the button of his slacks with her toes, grinning at the little grunt from Tony as she pressed her heel against the base of his dick. She grabbed the zipper with her toes, thankful for how dexterous she’d always been with her feet. 

Tony moaned against her thigh as she pulled the zipper down. She could feel his silk briefs against her foot and the hot outline of his cock pressing through it.

“And here I thought I was supposed to be relaxing you,” Tony murmured.

“You’re falling behind here,” Pepper said primly, pressing her foot hard against Tony’s cock.

“Competitive, I like it,” Tony said, reaching up and grabbing her by the hips and yanking her forward. She yelped, half laughing, half angry. She dug her foot against him hard in retaliation. 

Tony shoved her skirt up, eyes drinking in her dark panties, a wet spot already forming at the apex of her thighs.

“Beautiful,” Tony hummed, kissing her inner thigh. Pepper’s head fell back as he kissed his way closer, one hand massaging her leg, the other keeping her foot pressed against his length. 

She moaned his name like a prayer when his lips brushed silk. He nosed at her crotch, inhaling the scent of her and grinning against her flesh. His tongue flicked out, tasting the damp silk. 

Her toes worked down the waistband of his briefs, toes caressing the head of his cock. She could feel precome beading against the ball of her foot as she stroked him.

Tony’s tongue pushed the edge of her panties aside, rolling against her skin. She gasped, arching slightly in the chair as he got so very close to where she wanted him. He grinned, using his nose to keep the panties out of the way.

He breathed there for a moment, simply enjoying himself. He had to admit it was one of his favorite positions. It certainly didn’t hurt that her pretty little foot was still kneading away at his dick.

He lapped at her slit, tongue moving in long, sure strokes from her entrance to her swollen clit. He rolled her clit around his mouth, delighting in her moans. Her hand tightened in his hair, nearly painful, and it made his cock twitch under her foot.

He licked his way back down to her dripping pussy, humming happily as he wriggled his tongue inside her.

“God, Tony,” she moaned.

Tony grinned wickedly against her folds, lapping at her juices. She hooked one leg over his shoulder, keeping him pinned in place, while her other foot kept stroking his cock. She could feel him leaking against her foot, and she used the ball of her foot to spread it over Tony’s head. She felt him moan against her cunt, the vibrations rolling through her and making her arch into him.

Her toes curled against his dick, running up and down the dorsal vein. She smirked when she felt it pulse against her foot.

Tony pulled back, chin glistening, pupils blown wide. “Fuck, you have such soft feet, Pep.”

She tightened her hand on his hair, directing him back between her legs. “Luckily, I get paid enough to splurge on spa treatments,” she said, rocking her hips into his face as his tongue laved at her slit.

Tony would have to remember to pay for those spa treatments for a year. Her foot felt absolutely divine against his dick. His hips rocked forward, his cock rubbing against the length of her foot. She kneaded at his length, feeling it twitch and pulse beneath her foot.

Tony nosed at her clit, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it gently around his mouth. He pulled her closer by the hips, burying his face between her legs. Between her nails digging into his scalp and her perfect foot on his cock he wasn’t going to last long. But being the competitive bastard that he was, he was determined to bring her first.

Luckily, he knew exactly what she liked. He ran the hand not pressing her foot against him up her inner thigh, calloused fingers dragging against creamy skin. She moaned, red hair falling behind the chair as she threw her head back.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, his tongue working inside her. He dragged his finger through her juices, slipping it in beside his tongue. He moaned as her wet heat clenched around his finger and tongue. Her smell and taste overwhelmed him, his cock twitching beneath her foot and leaking copious amounts of precome.

He slid a second finger in, scissoring them apart and writhing his tongue inside her. Pepper cried his name to the ceiling, back arching as she drove her hips against his face. He curled his finger, brushing against that bundle of nerves inside her channel.

“Tony!” she yelled as she came. He grinned, satisfied, as he eagerly lapped up everything she gave him. He pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them down to his cock and her foot. She could feel her own juices on his fingers as he rubbed them against the head of his cock, between her toes. 

He shuddered as she curled her toes over his head, squeezing and kneading and stroking him. He panted against her thigh, using his teeth to put the crotch of her panties back in place. He groaned as she doubled her pace, hips jerking as the heel of her foot scraped against the base of his cock.

“Oh, God, Pepper,” Tony moaned, kissing her inner thigh. She dragged her foot up his dick, letting him thrust through her toes. She felt loose and boneless and loved listening to the blissed out sounds he made as her foot worked his length.

He grabbed her ankle and pressed her foot hard against him; she could feel every pulse and twitch against her foot, hot skin like silk under her toes. He grunted, hips jerking as he came. She felt hot seed gush between her toes, coating her foot.

Tony moaned, his head coming to rest on her thigh as he thrust weakly against her foot. He felt her toes drag through his come as she moved her foot up and down his pulsing length.

He looked up at her, blinking blearily. She arched her eyebrow, a smirk dancing at the corner of her mouth. His chin and goatee were covered in her juices and her foot was covered in his seed. He grinned at her, gently releasing her foot. He sat back, cradling her foot in his hands. He looked at his pearlescent seed glistening against her toes and staining her painted toenails.

He lifted her foot and kissed the ball of it before dragging his tongue up, lapping his come from her foot. He sucked each toe briefly into his mouth, eyes never leaving hers as he cleaned her foot with his tongue.

He pulled his pocket square out and cleaned her foot and his face before shoving it back in his pocket. He pulled her skirt back down and patted her knees as he got to his feet. He jumped a few times, trying to get feeling back into his legs.

Pepper stood up and gently went about tucking Tony back into his pants, covering him with his now very stained silk briefs and then slowly zipping up his pants. She cupped him through his pants and pulled him down for a kiss.

“I’ll go to the stupid meeting for you,” she said against his lips. She could taste them both on his tongue.

Tony’s face broke into a delighted grin.

“You are the best, Ms. Potts.”

“Don’t you forget it, Mr. Stark. Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

Tony grinned again, kissing her hard one more time. “Dinner tonight?”

“I expect you to blow my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> This was the first m/f I've written in a very long time, so please be gentle! I am very pleased with this one though.


End file.
